


Once upon a forever hollow Minds(OUFH)

by Multifandomfanfics



Series: Crossovers part 1 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Forever (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abe and Rossi becomes best friends?, Awesome, Crossover, Gen, Henry Morgan Ichabod Crane and Killian Jones Bond, Multi, The girls of the crossever become best friends!!, YESS FAMILYYY, yess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossever Series of a lifetime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Criminal minds:New york

"What the hell do you mean by they reassigned us to Sleepy hollow New York?!"Emily Blurted out."Well I don't know,Sleepy hollow has had a lot of new cases...But these cases are strange"Hotch explained to a distraught emily."What do you mean by strange?"Reid and Derek said simultaneously."Wait wait,JayJay started,like strange like paranormal strange?" "Yeah..."Hotch replied not knowing what reaction he would get."Wow that should be......Um...fun?"Garcia said from her office.  
"They said some other people would be helping us and got us a big house that we have to share with those other people"Hotch said."I think Their names are,Abbie Mills,Jenny Mills,Ichabod Crane,Jo Martinez,Henry Morgan,Lt.Reece,Mike Hanson,Lucas Wahl,Emma Swan,Killian Jonez,and i forgot the rest...  
"Then this better be a big house"Strauss Said."Oh umm you are staying here Strauss..."Rossi replied awkwardly.   
"...." "Wheels up in 100 so go home pack and meet me here"Hotch said breaking the silence....They soon left to pack and meet here in about a hour in a half..


	2. You have to learn to let things go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry tells Hanson Jo Abe and   
> Lucas they have to go live in Sleepy hollow how will they react?

"You're freaking kidding me right?"Jo said abruptly. Henry shook his head." So Lucas,You,Recee, Hanson, and I were relocated to sleepy hollow new york"?Jo asked wanting to stay here."Yeah but we are still in new York city.Henry said."True"Jo realized."But is it permenant?"Jo mumbled loud enough for him to hear"I'm afraid so"Henry said slightly scared of Jo's reaction."Before you ask Yes,I'm bringing Abe as well"Henry said his voice full of confidence. "I...wasn't going to ask that" Jo murmured

"You were" Henry replied cockingly. "Shut up" Jo said causing henry to chuckle.

"When do we leave" Lucas asked walking over to them. "Next week" Reece said cleaning out her office."Why are we going to Sleepy Hollow anyway?"Hanson blurted."There have been some cases,.."Abe said before walking into the station."Abe..?You heard that?"Henry asked concerned. "You know henry I'm might be 70 but I can still hear" Abe said slightly annoyed.Jo giggled quitely before walking away."Okay what kinds of cases?"Lucas asked curiously. "I did some research and there have been some supernatural cases" Abe replied

"Really?!" Lucas said loudly causing Jo to walk over ."Supernatural cases...sounds fun"Jo said somewhat happy she was going be doing more interesting stuff."As in supernatural.. I mean demons..."Abe said...

"Spook to soon" Jo said sadly."Are we going to be working with more people"Lucas asked wanting to meet someone new."Yes and its going to be a lot more"Reece replied."And the thing is..since its cases with demons and stuff then we and the people that we work with will have to share a mansion."Reece said shocking everyone. "Wait..Why" Hanson said slightly angry"For protection"Reece said completed annoyed with all the questions

"No more questions,But we are   
Leaving Friday morning" Reece said before going back to cleaning out her office.  
"I'm somewhat happy but somewhat sad about this" Jo said before leaving the station to go home and pack In advance.


End file.
